


Greasy Johnny Marston

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: Morston getting hot and heavy.





	1. Part 1

Greasy Johnny Marston.

Arthur ain’t no stranger to sweat and heat while being cramped in small spaces, hiding from whoever is after him.  
This time ain’t no different either, except for one small detail, the fact that John Marston is there pressed against his chest, huffing and puffing almost like he wants to get caught.

”Christ, Marston, would you shut your goddamn mouth for two minutes? Those pinkertons are gonna be dragging your sorry ass out of here soon enough”  
Arthur feels the sweat drip, not yet smelling of anything, just dripping.

”Not my fault you’re heating up like a pig..”  
John groans, almost feeling safe from the pinkertons when Arthur keeps him close and warm against his chest.

Arthur clutches his hand, twisting the other mans soaked shirt in his hands. He presses John against his chest in hopes to shut him up. It works for a few seconds, but then John brings on another wave of huffing and desperate sounds, this time around they sound desperate for something else.

Arthur feels John search for something, feels the darkhaired take deep breaths as he ends up with his nose right above the dirtblondes bushed up pit. He can’t stifle his sounds and his legs start feeling weary.

”The hell is wrong with you, Marston? You’re fucking nasty...”  
Arthur can tell John is getting worked up, pressed tight against eachother. He feels John growing between his thighs, heating up.

”You’re gonna give us both a heatstroke.”  
Dominance in Arthur’s voice, dominance and a stern tone.  
John doesn’t mind, doesn’t stop. He keeps going, pressing his nose against the blondes sensitive and heated pit, taking in the scents and warmth of Arthur.

”You’re a goddamn slut, Marston..”  
Arthur can’t keep himself from rolling his hips up against John, letting their bulges rub against eachother. Arthur can’t believe such a thing is getting him hard and riled up. He feels low, dark and dirty. He guides a hand into the greasy, black hair as he pushes John forward, further against the sensitive skin of his armpit.

”Fuckin’...”  
Arthur can’t even get a half-assed insult out. He just keeps rolling his hips, getting drunk on the feeling and temperature between the two men. He can relax and put a stern hand around John’s neck when hearing that they’re being left alone in the heated, rotting shed.

”You gonna come from this shit too, Johnny?”  
John can only nod and let out a few low groans as a reply to the other man. Arthur can recognize when John gets close. Recognize how his movements get sloppy, more eager, more careless. He feels the darkhaired pushing his lips forward against the sensitive skin now, and how his wet tongue strokes the area surrounding the heated pit.

”Ah, yeah... you call me disgusting but I can feel your cock growing too, Morgan.. asshole..”  
John throws him a glare as he shamelessly continues his worshipping to the tender armpit. Arthur groans, quickly shoves his hand into John’s pants as he desperately and carelessly starts stroking the darkhaireds cock in the dark jeans he’s wearing.

”Come on then, come for me, whore..”  
Arthur moans out low and deep into the darkhaireds ear as his hand speeds up, only using Marston’s precum as lube, chafing just slightly but Arthur knows John likes it that way. John can’t do more than inhale the scents which feed onto his bulging cock, feeling one hand wrapped around it and the other hand wrapped around his neck, not squeezing or pushing, just holding.

”Ah, shut up.. you’re gonna come too..”  
”Not yet..”  
Arthur knows hes gonna be able to hold himself from climaxing. He wants to use that energy later tonight, wants to breed John just as messy and dirty as they both like it.  
But he knows John can’t hold himself, can’t control his climaxes quite the same. Arthur feels John’s dick twitching, pulsing and building up.

”Yeah, come in your pants for me, slut... let the others see how much of a whore you are for me...”  
Arthur makes sure John keeps licking and sniffing at his heated pit, something that sends an incredible amount of pleasure through him.  
He can’t deny that he lets out a soft groan when feeling John spill all over his hand in the tight pants as well, chafing and soiling quite a big area of the fabric. John keeps licking, sniffing and kissing as he releases. Following Arthur’s orders.

”Good boy, Johnny... this ain’t over here. We’re gonna get back to camp and finish this off..”  
Arthur swiftly pulls his hand out as he pats John’s face with the dirty hand, leaving him a mess infront of the blonde. John doesn’t do much more than nod and whine, too caught up in his ectasy. This doesn’t stop his classic bratty act towards the dirtblonde, though.

”We’re both sluts, dont flatter yourself Morgan...”.


	2. Greasy Johnny Marston - Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gets his release this time.  
> Well, John gets a another one, too.

John and Arthur bounce back into camp on horseback, both grateful that they didn't get caught by Pinkertons this time either, although Arthur is mostly grateful for the cooling wind blowing on his face and exposed chest. 

''You remember our little deal, right Marston..?''  
The blonde climbs down from his stallion and hitches it at one of the poles that are furthest away from the camp, giving them some space and privacy while ''discussing''.

''Yeah, sure... but how're we gonna do it quietly?''  
John sighs, still feeling the wet spot in his pants get colder from the weather. His abdomen and cock is still well alive and heated though, after his mind was filled with fantasies and daydreaming on the way back. 

''Not like we've had problems with it before, have we..?''  
Arthur waits for the brunette to get off his horse before grabbing his hand and leading him off to a furthermore secluded area of the forest surrounding Horseshoe Overlook. The blonde is huffing, trying to contain himself even though his cock has been straining and aching in his pants for nearly an hour. The wider man pushes John slightly against a tree front first, so Arthur has full access to his backside.

''Christ, how I've been waiting for this shit... y'just keep teasin' me all the damn time, Marston... little brat ain't ya.. fucktoy..''  
Arthur can't help but let out rough nicknames, knowing the two of them have a consensually teasing relationship. He can't help but put his hands on John's slim waist either, grabbing and feeling up the other man to let John know that he's about to take what's his.

''Ya gonna fuck me or not, Morgan? Takin' your time just to talk don't ya.. thought you were gonna do more than speak tonight..''  
John sighs, acting bored as an obvious way to rile up the older man. The darkhaired positions himself so that his ass pokes out a little, trying to rub it against the blonde's obvious bulge. This doesn't go as planned, since the action gets interrupted by Arthur firmly grabbing his hips with a power that could leave bruises. 

''Calm ya horses, Marston. No need to start whoring yourself out just yet..''  
The blonde swiftly rips the suspended pants off of John, leaving them slouched at his ankles along with his boxers. Arthur doesn't waste any time with the prepping, as he quickly gets a conveniently sized oil bottle out from his pants and begins spreading it over John's bare ass. The blonde throws the bottle on the ground to free his hand, and uses both hands to spread the slimmer mans legs and starting to feel around at his heated hole, pressing with little pressure at first, just to relax him.

''Mmhh.. all tender and ready huh..? Seems like you always are these days.. Maybe you've finally gotten used to my cock, boy..''  
Arthur has a slight smirk on his face as he begins sliding his index finger into the man infront of him, slowly stretching him open wide before smoothly adding a second finger and feeling how John eases up around him.

''That's it... good fucking boy, Marston! That's how it's supposed to look..''  
Arthur is delighted that they're so far away from camp as there's no need to be quiet with the vulgar conversation. 

''Shut up, asshole.. mmhh.. feels fucking good.. your cock'd feel better, though..''  
John can feel his tough act breaking, feel how needy he actually is for Arthur. His own cock is hanging heavy between his legs, as he's been baring a constant boner ever since the shed. His daydreaming and whining gets cut off as he feels something bigger, slicker and hotter poking at his entrance, as well as the two thick fingers slowly being pulled out. He lets out a yelp as he feels himself being stretched properly by Arthur's thick dick. It doesn't hurt, but it is a strange feeling the first seconds until Arthur has slid himself all the way into John's hot hole. John begins feeling more needy now that he actually is filled to the brim, and slowly begins bouncing back and forth on Arthur's cock, which does not earn a positive reply from the blonde.

''Fuckin- Stop that! You damn slut, Marston... Calm yourself.. Here, let me do it.''  
Arthur groans as he grips John's hips once again and starts slamming himself back and forth, in and out, into the hot and slick hole. This squeezes some louder sounds out from John, as he feels the blondes cock all the way in his abdomen, the way it's always been when they fucked. Both him and Arthur knows that Arthur is packing, and it's not a small package, either length or girth-wise. John feels lucky that he's even able to take all of the blonde, and damn is he grateful for it.

''Oh.. fuuuck me... you makin' me yours, huh..?''  
John's voice gets desperate and sloppy, just as his actions and expressions. The darkhaired can't help but drool and get himself messy, feeling his dick drooling down his thigh as well. A A portion of his hair is sticking to his face once more, while the rest of it hangs down, covering his face, something that Arthur isn't a big fan of since he wants to see all of John when wrecking him, but both his hands are currently occupied so he'll let it slide. John's hands are pressed against the rough bark of the tree infront of him, but the slight pain of the jagged surface drowns under the overwhelming pleasure he's receiving of getting his prostate rubbed and feeling himself get stretched out on Arthur.

''Ah, gonna fuckin' come so deep in ya, Marston... You want a nice breeding in that ass, huh..? Such a fucktoy... My cumdump, huh, Marston..?''  
Arthur speeds up his thrusts and motions, making them rougher as well. His hands are definately going to leave bruises on the darkhaired at this point, as they're pressing into John's hips like he's gonna fall off a cliff if he doesn't hold onto him hard enough. The blondes sounds get more animalistic as he's pushed further to the edge of his oncoming climax. He leans down close to John's ear to make sure John hears his grunts and moans loud and clear. In the last minute, Arthur decides to wrap his arms around the darkhaireds waist, pulling him closer, making sure John will be deep on his cock once he breeds him.

''M' Comin'...!''  
''Ah, fuckin' fill me up, Arthur..! Mark your fucktoy nice and deep...!''  
No more audible words are said as Arthur releases deep inside of John, feeling the intense heat and slickness of the oil around his cock while doing so. The blonde grunts loud and clear for John while breeding him, screwing his eyes shut during the long awaited climax, which lasts about a minute. During the climax, John feels another one of his own climaxes coming on, and he whines loudly as he feels himself spilling down onto his thigh and boots while Arthur is still releasing deep inside of him. Arthur makes sure to wait longer than necessary, just to make sure all of his load is planted deep inside of the darkhaired. 

''Fuck, ah.. Feel it all the way up here, Arthur..''  
John pushes gently on his abdomen as he searches for the hot liquid inside of him, but from the outside. He sighs of relief and catches his breath after the deep fucking he received. The blonde is doing the same, as well as shaking off his half-hard dick, getting the rests of the cum off. They both slowly stand up to force eachother and share an exhausted kiss, before they tuck theirselves back in their pants and atleast try to look proper for arriving back to camp.

''Remember, walk around a little like that first, let them see who owns you. I'll help you with a bath later..''  
Arthur smirks and gives John a pat on the ass before they both walk off from their secret spot.


End file.
